


Life and Death and Love and Birth

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Week 2016 [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life and death are so closely intertwined, even when you are immortal, they are hard to separate." Luck/Dallas again, who's surprised? Mentions of pregnancy, Dallas is trans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death and Love and Birth

Life and death are so closely intertwined, even when you are immortal, they are hard to separate.

Luck Gandor thinks about this as he watches his son and husband sleep. After nine months of worrying, fear, and stress, and thirty hours of difficult labor, they had gotten here. Luck and Dallas have a son, a beautiful little son, their perfect Scout, and while it has been difficult Luck wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Dallas could have died throughout the whole thing, and that is what scares Luck the most. If he’d died that night, there would be no coming back. Pregnancy made an immortal temporarily mortal, and that had been something Luck struggled with throughout the whole thing.

_ Stupid. My fault. I should’ve been more careful, _ is what he thought when Dallas first told him he was pregnant. He knew Dallas was able to, and he knew they were both healthy individuals, but for some reason the thought never crossed his mind that he and Dallas could have a child.

But here he was. A precious, beautiful son with Dallas’s hair and Luck’s eyes. He has Luck’s name, too --  _ Scout Luck Genoard-Gandor _ \-- and it feels so odd for Luck to say it but he figures that he’ll just have to get over it because this is  _ his son _ and oh God that feels odd to say too.

When Scout starts to stir, Luck is at his bassinet in seconds. He doesn’t want him to wake Dallas, and so he gently lifts the infant out of his bassinet and holds him in his arms. God, he’s so tiny, he barely weighs anything in Luck’s arms. His hands tremble a bit, but not nearly as much as when he held him for the first time right after he was born.

“It’s alright,” Luck coos, running a hand over the baby’s head as he does. “It’s alright. Daddy’s here.”

Even after all of their hardships, there was nowhere else Luck Gandor would rather be than right here.


End file.
